This invention relates generally to a safety device for use with an occupied baby crib to insure that the crib gate is up and locked when a person in attendance or supervisor leaves the area or room, and specifically to an illumination and/or audible buzzer device that affixes to the leg of the crib that includes an actuating switch that engages a portion of the crib gate frame when the gate is in the down position to provide illumination, or audible sound indicative of the fact that the crib gate is down.
The use of cribs for allowing children to sleep safely is well known, the conventional crib having a vertical side member that is adjustable from an up-locked position that safely houses the child to a down position which allows those in supervision of the child ready access to the child. The purpose of providing that the crib gate be locked in an up position is obviously to protect the child and to keep the child from falling or otherwise exiting the crib itself. Oftentimes, however, the crib gate is inadvertently or negligently left in a down position, exposing the infant therein to potential injury or harm should the infant position himself near the edge of the crib with the gate being down.
The present invention eliminates potential harm or injury that could be experienced by the child from exiting the crib by providing a safety device that functions as a positive indication that the crib gate is down, while at the same time providing background illumination for night time activity to allow observation of the child without arousing the child with bright lights.